Talk:Sona/@comment-24971427-20170808153212
Hm, I gotta say. Sheen and Catalyst are definitely staples on Sona. I played her again, and found that getting AD runes on her is essential. Because her autos early game are ABSOLUTE GARBAGE You wanna play her like an assassin, because she can't stand long trades. Also, as her power chord works on turrets, she can take them down very quickly. So use her as a splitpusher if you like, no one pays much attention to you because you're a support Champion. You don't have battle tits, so they don't take you too seriously. But the truth is, you can actually be very scary. Now for items, First item to rush is Catalyst of Aeon, then go for a Sheen. Immediately upgrade Sheen to Lich Bane, and then, if your lane is doing poorly, depending on the matchup, Upgrade Catalyst to Rod of Ages against AD and get Abyssal Mask against AP. If your lane is doing well, get a Hextech Revolver and then upgrade Catalyst to RoA. After that, upgrade to Protobelt for that juicy burst. Now get Zhonya's to wait for your cooldown before launching another power chord attack. If you're against AD, feel free to get Zhonya's before Protobelt. For your last item, I recommend a Luden's Echo for move speed and burst. Rabadon's is strong too, but only build it if you're really far ahead. You can also get Void Staff to deal with anyone building MR. EDIT: Apologies, if you're doing well, you can get Luden's instead of Zhonya's. Your burst will be much higher. I suppose some of the you are wondering if you should get Hextech GLP. I recommend not doing so because it does not have as tanky stats as RoA and will interfere with Protobelt's active. If you wonder why I do not have Iceborn or Spirit Visage, I prefer strong AP burst rather than prolonged Fights. Iceborn's slow ain't gonna stop Assassins these days, but your E can help chase down targets. Visage is nice, but the nature of Sona's W is that half of the healing is turned into a shield. And why get that when you have Abyssal Mask? Now for other options like Rylai's, Liandry's, Banshee's, Archangel Staff, Morellonomicon and Nashor's Tooth, I wouldn't recommend. Rylai's is only gonna proc on Q, so it's really a waste. Get it if you like prolonged semi-tank Sona, but even she uses Iceborn over Rylai's. Liandry's only useful with immobilizing effects, so I hope you're not counting on your Ult. If you're thinking of using a power chord E to slow, don't, because you're giving up 40% bonus damage. Banshee's is okay, but I prefer Abyssal if you're so worried about the magic damage. Archangel's Staff means building Tear of the Goddess which does not help you sustain in lane, and to stack it uses up a lot of mana, way more than Sona can handle since her E has such a high base cost and her W costs 100 Mana per cast. It's gonna take a while before turning into Seraph's Embrace and frankly, it would already be too late and it won't be relevant during the mid game. Morellonomicon is a very offensive item and will not provide Sona with the sustain she needs, so I wouldn't buy it if I were you. And while Sona is a very auto-reliant champion, Nashor's Tooth can't really be abused on Sona as she is not a long range mage like an Azir nor a fighter like Kayle. This Sona can't stand pro-longed fights and prefers burst. Now for boots, go for Sorcerer's Shoes for most matchups, I wouldn't get Ionian Boots due to how much CDR you already have, but you can get Mercury Threads if you have a really hard lane like VS. Syndra and Ninja Tabi just to prevent feed. Now for Masteries, go for 12/18/0. Now, I will only give explanations for odd choices as everything else should be normal and self-explanatory. I go Sorcery, Feast, Natural Talent and Bounty Hunter. Feast because you need more sustain outside of W, Natural Talent because you can abuse it really well with your autos, And Bounty Hunter because you can roam easily to other lanes to pick up kills. Now I get Savagery, Assassin, Merciless, Dangerous Game, Intelligence and Thunderlord's. I got Assassin so you can trade better against your opponents, and 15 heal ain't gonna make much of a difference because of how immobile you are and you lack consistent damage for long trades. Merciless because your burst will make everything so much more painful, but feel free to take Meditation if you like. And finally, I get Intelligence for the extra CDR as Sona is extremely reliant on them. For Runes, go for flat AD, CDR, AP and Health. And there ya go, Sona mid.